Swinging Sister
by Doug2
Summary: Prue and Phoebe are arguing again and Piper has had enough! Second season story.


Prue and Phoebe had been like night and day since they were small. Prue was the practical one, the hard working one, the ambitious one. Phoebe was the free-spirit who was frustrated with trying to get ahead while still enjoying life. This difference caused fiction between them and fights often occurred. At breakfast this morning, Phoebe had once again borrowed something of Prue's without asking. She wanted to look her best at her new job at the Enchantment Bookstore. When she came down Prue saw her and fumed: "Can't you find something else to wear besides my best clothes? I don't do the same in your closet!" Phoebe retorted that she wanted to make a good impression. She said that she wasn't going to have a lot of nice things to wear until after she earned some money, which is what Prue had been nagging her to do since she moved back. Piper broke in. "I am sick and tired of being in the middle between you two. I am not a referee. I have had enough. I just wish you'd each could appreciate how the other one lives their life! I have to go, I am late to the club. Work it out between yourselves" With that Piper left. What Piper had not noticed was that when she told them off, she had her hand on the Book of Shadows as it sat on the kitchen table.

Phoebe shook her head for a moment like she had forgotten something, looked at her watch and headed quickly out the door.

Prue seeing that her other two sisters had left, had a different kind of thought. The day was so lovely, she poured herself another cup of coffee and went to onto the porch to drink it. Then she picked up her work from last night, threw her coat over her shoulder and headed out to her car. When she reached Buckland's, Claire was in a tizzy wondering where she had been, though Prue said that she was only fifteen minutes late. Claire gave her a stack of files of new inventory to review and told her that a new potential client would be in around nine to be shown around. With that Prue wandered into her office, put the work down and had herself a another cup of coffee. Then she started going through the files, putting aside the one's that needed a lot of research. After most of the work was done, Claire came into her office. Prue asked, how was everything going and what was new and good in her life. Claire responded that life wouldn't be good at all unless they got this auction ready for next week. Claire did notice that Prue never looked as relaxed as she did this morning. Prue was not as quick and to the point as usual, but they did get a lot of work done before the client came in. Their secretary announced that Janet O'Reilly had arrived. Claire introduced both of them. Miss O'Reilly thanked them and plops down onto a chair in front of Prue. She seemed a little bored so Prue engaged her in conversation to make her feel comfortable. She said that her Dad is making her get into the family business and she might end up working out here should they decide to get into the West Coast market. For about an hour Prue showed her around the warehouse, how they operate and some of their experience with other clients. By the time they were done, they were giggling and laughing and getting along very well. Each had found a kindred spirit. Prue told her secretary that they were taking off for any early lunch. Janet had not been to the West Coast before and Prue was determined to make sure she had a good time. First they hit some of the singles bars, then they went shopping together. Claire came back after lunch wondering how Prue made out with Janet. She found that they had never come back. "I hope they come back with the Arch of the Covenant or something equally wonderful considering all of this work left undone," she thought. But that was the last thing that Prue had on her mind as she and Janet were flirting with some of the good-looking guys at the bar.

Phoebe had had a very busy day. She could never remember seeing things so clearly and responding with so many ideas to her new boss. Her boss was very impressed. Phoebe came up with many promotional ideas and new ways to display the merchandise. She worked right through lunch expanding on her proposals not even noticing the great looking guy, who was her boss' assistant, taking a great appreciation of her looks and her enthusiasm. Phoebe had never been so full of determination and satisfaction in the work that she as doing. She had found another aspect of life that was very fulfilling. By evening, she was still working on her proposals and on some new ideas about their accounting system. Around seven, she realized she had planned to meet her sisters at the nightclub at nine to celebrate her new job. She called Piper and left a message that she wouldn't make it and went back to work.

Piper had been busy all day getting ready for the supper and night crowds. A water pipe had broken in the kitchen causing a lot of damage and extra work. The message from Phoebe did not seem too strange since she had only started her new job and she may have been overloaded with work on the first day. Not hearing from Prue worried her since she usually let them know if she was working late. While she looked over the after dinner crowd, everyone in the club was having a great time. The new band had done wonders at a couple of other San Francisco night spots, and they were also drawing in the customers here, too. Looking closer Piper got the shock of her life when she saw Prue dressed in a wild short dress and hanging all over this guy. They were laughing and getting cozy and dancing up a storm. "This was my sister Prue?" she wondered. When she saw Piper, Prue says: "Hiya Pips. You got 'em bouncing off the walls tonight, sis. This is Jancey, from The Big Apple and Don, and Fred, no Ned. She is going to be doing a lot of business with Buckland's from now on. We've been having a great time for hours looking at the sights and sounds of the city. Come on and join us." Piper pulled her aside and asked what had was wrong with her and if she was on something. Prue said, "No I'm just loosening up, a bit, and enjoying myself. Jancey is a lot of fun and I deserve it. You can grab a guy and join us or we'll just find another club and see you later." With that Prue went back to her date.

Piper had to keep an eye on the club and Prue at the same time. Was she under some warlock's spell or had she just gone crazy? Piper called Phoebe who was still at work. After Piper said it was an emergency, Phoebe headed over to the club. Prue and friends had not left when Phoebe got there. Prue welcomed Phoebe with open arms telling Janet how much fun she was. Phoebe recognized the dress that Prue was wearing and told her that is was more than she could afford. Prue told that she had a good job and she could treat herself once in a while. Then even harsher words were exchanged and Piper found herself in the middle, again. "Could we move this discussion into the back and off my dance floor," cried Piper. As they went into her office, Piper realized that the even though she had heard the same argument before, it was now completely in reverse. Something was truly wrong and she had to get them both home. Phoebe was ready to go since she had a lot of work to get done. Prue was not ready to give up her date or her new found friend. Piper couldn't be too insistent, because Prue had the power to take care of herself. So everyone was invited back to Halliwell Manor.

As they reached home, the music got loud and their three mortal companions began to dance in the living room. Phoebe was not happy with the company. The three sisters went into the kitchen to prepare snacks for their guests. Piper was trying to figure out what had happened when she found the Book of Shadows on the kitchen table. "But no spells were cast this morning, or were they?" she thought. She had been so mad at them this morning that she had hoped that they could see each other as they really were. Could that thought have done something to each of them? They seem to have exchanged personality traits, drives and life styles. Without trying to find any references in the Book, Piper put both hands on it and wished that each of her sisters would be back as they were meant to be. With that the snack fixing stopped and Prue and Phoebe faces went blank. Then Prue said in disbelief: "Why have I been out partying when I should have been at work? Claire is going to fire me. And what is this crazy dress I am wearing? I look ridiculous in it." Phoebe blinked twice. Then she heard the music, complained that she had been working too hard today and went out to join the party. Piper tried to explain to Prue what she thought had happened. She really felt that it was her fault. Prue told her not to worry about it. But then, what can they do about their company? Prue doesn't want to brush off Janet because she was now her best friend on the West Coast and a big source of income for Buckland's. Janet was really too wild for her Prue's normal tastes. The two dates were a different problem. Prue was not entirely sure, but she may have made some promises to her date throughout the evening that she had no intention of keeping. "Since it was Phoebe's fun loving ways that was really entertaining Janet, why don't I treat them to a good time at my club? I'll tell your date you had had enough partying and didn't feel well. You can hit the hay." With that, the fun couples were off with Piper and Prue went up to bed.

In the morning everyone was back to normal. Phoebe found Janet to be a lot of fun and planned to get together with her again. Prue will have to loosen up a bit and join in too, especially since Claire wants her to entertain other clients in the future. Getting that client was a big feather in Prue's hat, according to Claire, but she doesn't want her to take any more long lunches. As for Phoebe, she has had a taste of ambition and wants to get back to her job, but with a little more fun in it than she showed yesterday. All in all, Piper thought, maybe each of us learned something about each other, but let's hope we don't have to go through that again.


End file.
